Turnabout Miracle
by feeni3 wright
Summary: One year after Prosecutor's Path ends, Miles Edgeworth receives a handful after is baby is born at the hospital. Only trouble is, he has no idea who the mother was. Join him and a host of returning characters as they struggle to look after the newborn, as new feelings arise and a shocking truth is revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So I haven't been posting for a very long time, because the trial sections in fanfiction are SO boring to write out. Trust me, I will post another chapter of Professor Layton vs Athena Cykes very soon. In the meantime, here is the start of a new mini series, Turnabout Miracle. I hope you like it, and PLEASE PLEASE review it!**

 **Feenie**

 **X**

* * *

It was an ordinary Sunday morning, just like any other, and for about once in 3 months, Edgeworth had the day off. No trials for at least a week, all paperwork finished late last night. A nice day just to relax and enjoy his own company.

So when a fist came pounding on his front door, he wasn't happy in the least. But he wasn't going to let that stir him. He opened the door, expecting Gumshoe or the chief Prosecutor, but instead, a timid looking man in an official uniform stood there. He held a clipboard, and there was a pencil behind his ear.

"Good morning." Edgeworth greeted him. "Can I help?"

"Yes, sir." He said, or more like squeaked. "There's a matter at the local hospital that requires your presence."

Miles Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Are there any details?" He sighed.

"Only that Miles Edgeworth is required urgently, sir."

Edgeworth had learnt to be the relenting type, but it was annoying. Still, at the hospital, it could be something serious.

"I'm really not in the mood for investigating murders right now." He exclaimed. The man shook his head.

"As far as I know, sir, there have been no suspicious activities at the hospital in the past few months."

"Very well. I will come with you." He exclaimed, and left the house, shutting the door behind him firmly.

There was a black official looking car standing on the sidewalk. The official gestured, and he followed, entering the passenger seat.

The official got in the car in the driver's seat. The drive is quick, but it would go very slowly for Edgeworth. What could possibly require my attention this much?

They arrived at the local hospital, and the official led him inside. Edgeworth followed curiously, passing many signs and wards leading to unpleasant areas.

Eventually, they arrived outside a wooden furnished door, only to be greeted by a man in a suit. The official left, and the man addressed Edgeworth.

"Thank you for coming, Mr Edgeworth." He said in a deep voice. "I have a couple of things to brief you on first."

"Of course." Edgeworth replied. He was still quite in the dark.

The man produced a picture of a woman. She was about his age, tall and brown haired. She was quite pretty. "I'm assuming you can affirm that this is the baby's mother?"

Edgeworth nearly shot through the roof when he heard this. "I'm sorry, the baby? What baby?"

The man looked confused. "Were you not told? An ex-partner of yours has had your baby."

Edgeworth almost had a heart attack. Him? Having a baby? How? Why? Who?

"M…. my….. my baby?" He asked. He was sweating bullets. He couldn't have a baby.

"Yes, sir. Your DNA matches perfectly with the child's. It's yours." He said, but he saw the look on his face. He continued, "If you need a moment, please, take a seat. I know it's an awful lot to take in."

"N-no, no, I'm fine." He said, stuttering.

"This is a picture of the woman who delivered the baby two days ago." He showed Edgeworth the picture of the brown haired woman. "Can you affirm this is a partner of yours?"

Edgeworth restudied the picture. "Never seen her before."

The man frowned. "That's impossible. She delivered your baby!"

He then shrugged and continued. "Anyway, the baby is in this ward."

Edgeworth was reeling. Before the last two minutes, he had no children, no worries. Now he was a bag of jitters.

"I don't think I want it. I am willing to talk with the mother about it."

The man sighed sadly. "I'm afraid there is bad news there. There were complications during the birth. Your child is completely healthy, but unfortunately, the mother of the baby was put on an unbearable amount of strain. She sadly passed away last night."

Edgeworth sat down. This was too much to take in. "So… what can I do?" He asked.

"Would you like to see it?" The man asked.

"I-I suppose…" He said, although he wasn't really ready for this kind of thing.

The man pushed open the door.

Inside were three rows of five cribs. Some had sleeping babies in. There was a tired looking woman in the corner, bouncing one baby up and down.

The man led Edgeworth to the far crib on the first row. Edgeworth wasn't sure he was ready, but he followed anyway.

Inside lay a tiny child, fast asleep. It had a striped woolly hat on, as well as a cream cloth bodysuit. Its tiny arms were outstretched, and miniscule fingers lay clenched at the end of them.

In short, it was priceless. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a soft spot for infants. And now he had one of his own, he fell in love with it.

He realised he didn't know its gender. "Do you know its sex?" He asked the man, who smiled back.

"That's a little girl, Mr Edgeworth. Congratulations."

Up until then, Edgeworth was considering letting it go to adoption, but now that he saw this tiny little child that was his own, he knew he couldn't do that.

"But… I've never met the woman in the photo that you showed me?" He told the man.

"The mother's name was Gillian Young." The man replied. "Somehow you must have gotten her pregnant."

Edgeworth was puzzled. He turned back to the little girl in the crib. She flexed her tiny fingers slightly.

"I am willing to take care of her." He said after a while staring at the baby.

"Of course, sir." Said the man. "I will call for the arrangements to be made. I just need for you to sign a few forms."

Edgeworth took each one with shaking hands and scrawled his signature on them. "Thank you, sir." The man exclaimed. "I'll just arrange for everything to be dealt with. Excuse me." He left the room.

Edgeworth turned back down the little girl that was his daughter.

"Hello." He said to it. "I'm your dad… I think."

The woman in the corner stifled a little giggle, before leaving with her baby.

"So… it looks like I'm going to take care of you. But I should tell you now, I'm not too good with children."

He continued. "But I promise I will love you like any father should. I promise to aid you forever. And most of all, I promise to try and solve the mystery of your mother."

The little girl remained motionless in perfect slumber. Edgeworth got out his cell phone and made a call.

"Detective? It's me. Listen, I need you to pick up a few things…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again. I'm trying to post quickly, so sorry for the quick intro. Please review and all. Thanks.**

 **Feenie**

 **X**

UWAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh, for god's sakes, not again…

Miles Edgeworth opened his bleary eyes and glanced over at the screaming child in the crib next to him. Then he looked at the clock. This baby obviously was not good at scheduling sleep.

He got out of bed slowly, and looked over the edge of the wooden frame. It had been a quick gift from Lana, who had driven round that afternoon. It wasn't badly built. Not perfect though. Still, it was better than nothing.

And this little girl was lying in it, screaming her head off.

Apparently, nights are never good when around babies. He had sent Gumshoe down to the library to pick up books on parenting, and was reading late into the night. So he knew when babies woke you up, they were usually hungry.

He picked her up carefully, making sure he supported her head, and carried her downstairs to his kitchen, bouncing her up and down with each step. Nevertheless, she continued to bawl her head off. Maybe she beared a grudge.

Opening the cupboard, he felt a slight wave of elation as he saw the fresh tub of powdered baby milk. He knew that all his friends would help out for him. Gumshoe had got the books. Lana had brought round a crib and a high chair. Franziska, for some reason, found a buggy. She also presented the little girl with a smiley teddy bear, although Miles confiscated it because Franziska had placed a miniature whip in it's paws.

He had only hoped one of them would stay the night, but they were all busy, although Lana promised to help out more if it got really bad.

Holding the baby in a lying down position in one arm, and placing the teat in the baby's mouth, he sat down with a sense of pride, as the screaming stopped, and the baby fell into silence. She stared up at Miles with her glistening blue eyes as she drunk. Miles stared back down at them. Could this really be his daughter?

* * *

He woke up again the next morning feeling exhausted. It was almost 9 in the morning, way too late for him to be going into work. He thought about why he was so tired.

Then he remembered the angelic bundle of joy that kept him awake all through the night. He looked across to check on her crib.

It was empty.

He sat bolt upright. What? Where was she? Had she got out somehow? He threw himself out of bed, and ran out of his bedroom door, searching desperately through the hall, in the bathroom, down the stairs, in the kitchen and the study before he finally found her.

He burst into the lounge, to see Kay sitting triumphantly on the sofa, his baby girl in her arms, sound asleep.

He was out of breath from the violent start to the morning. "Do *huff* not scare *wheeze* me like that, Kay." He exclaimed through breaths.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Kay exclaimed, ignoring his interjections. "What's her name?"

Miles steadied himself. "She doesn't have one just yet."

"Oh, can I name her? Please?" She said.

She had been here the day before. How she gets into his house, he'll never know, but it wasn't relevant.

"No, Kay, for heavens sakes. Is she okay? Does she need feeding?" He exclaimed quickly.

"She's fine, Mr Edgeworth. I fed her, burped her and she fell right asleep."

He almost fell over in relief. "Oh, thank god. Thank you, Kay."

"Not a problem. So what's her name?"

"Her name?" Edgeworth mumbled, collapsing on the sofa. "Nothing as of yet?"

"Whaaaaat?" Kay exclaimed, "You can't have a baby more than two days old without a name."

"I just haven't got around to it yet."

"Well, I have loads of good name ideas." She said. "Like… Layla? Or Francesca…"

Suddenly, there was a harsh knock on the door. He froze. It sounded cruel.

"Oh, I know!" Kay exclaimed. "Hazel! That's a beautiful name?"

Miles Edgeworth stood up, and walked out to the hallway.

"Mmmm? Mr Edgeworth?" She kept saying, walking to follow him, baby in hand. "What do you think of Hazel?"

Edgeworth said nothing. He approached the door. And opened it.

"Hello, Prosecutor Edgeworth." The woman at the door exclaimed, her expression cold as steel.

"Good morning, Judge Courtney." He replied back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Case files, Prosecutor. The goddess of law never rests."

She placed a stack of papers in his hand. Miles Edgeworth looked shocked.

"What? No, I'm sorry, Justine, I can't, I don't have ti-"

The mallet slammed down in front of him. It was terrifying. "Silence. The goddess of law doesn't appreciate procrastinators."

The little girl in Kay's arms began to stir at this, and as soon as Judge Courtney finished her sentence, she began to cry.

"No, no, no, don't cry." Kay soothed, embracing the small child.

"Thanks, Kay." Edgeworth exclaimed, and turned back to Judge Courtney.

Suddenly, the look on her face had changed. Before, she was cold and stone-like. Now she looked scared. She stood there for a few moments. Then without another word, she took the papers back again. "Sorry." She said, and ran off out to her car.

"Judge Courtney, wait!" Edgeworth called after her. But she had already gone. He lapsed into silence.

Kay began to speak. "What was that about? First, she's all mean and stuff, as if we didn't save her son a year ago, then she's terrified of a tiny little girl? What does that mean? I always knew there was something wrong with her. I-"

"Kay." Miles Edgeworth exclaimed. "Stop talking."

He was wistful, staring into the middle distance.

"S-sorry, Mr Edgeworth." She replied, a little hurt, and a little scared. She retreated back to the snivelling baby.

Miles Edgeworth turned round and saw her. She was facing away from him, comforting his little girl, who's tiny blue eyes stared at him from over her shoulder. He felt a pang of guilt.

"I apologize, Kay. I was just sensitive." He explained.

She rolled her eyes. "That's okay."

"And also?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"I like the name Hazel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I promise to everyone who's huffing about, I will do another chapter of PlvsAC, I'm so sorry about that and I have loads of free time this week so hopefully sometime then. Until that happens, enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Feenie**

 **X**

It was 11 in the morning. Miles had managed to change, make a cup of tea and wash himself before Ema, Lana and Gumshoe appeared at the door.

"Hiya!" They exclaimed loudly. Miles felt a wince of pain at the loud noise, and gestured to keep quiet.

"She's sleeping," He said.

They trooped in one after the other. It was nice to see them, but Miles was in a state. Not a good state. A state of weakness. How could something so small and fragile do this to him?

"Bad night, huh?" Lana asked when she got to him. Miles nodded. "Don't worry about it. It's natural. Everyone has bad nights with babies. Maybe you can get some sleep today, when one of us is looking after her."

"Thanks, Lana." He replied, solemnly, but with a weak smile. He had never felt so vulnerable.

Kay appeared in the hall, carrying the silent bundle of cloths, and hopefully, a baby too. Everyone went to look.

"Awww, look at her! She's really sweet, sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed, tickling her tiny chin in her sleep.

"Scientifically speaking," Ema explained, "This child's proportions are flawless."

"Erm, thanks… I think?" Edgeworth stifled, which made her laugh.

"Congratulations, Prosecutor Edgeworth." Lana said. "Here, you can have this." She handed him a small bear toy. It had small black eyes, and a smiling mouth. "It was Ema's from when she was a baby."

Miles Edgeworth smiled, properly this time.

"Awww! She's got my finger!" Ema said, excited. "You're so strong. Yes you are. Yes you are!"

"Here, sir, you go and sit down. You need coffee." Gumshoe explained.

"Good idea. I'll help!" Lana replied. They both walked past Ema, who was trying to wrestle her finger away from the baby's strong grip, and down to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the teddy bear, Ema." Edgeworth said to the girl. Kay was feeling a bit out of place now.

"No problem Mr Edgeworth." Ema replied, but she wasn't really listening. "Wow, she is really strong. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I liked Hazel." Kay piped up. "And Miles apparently likes it too, so we think that."

Ema finally prized her finger away from the sleeping girl. She smirked at it triumphantly.

"Well, I had loads of great ideas, but I like Hazel too." She turned back to the girl. "Hello, Hazel. Hi!"

They all adjourned to the living room. Kay placed Hazel in her crib and flopped onto the sofa, along with Ema and Gumshoe. Lana sat in one of the armchairs, Edgeworth took the other.

"So, how did you cope last night, sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"Not good." Edgeworth replied. "She woke up at 3, and I didn't properly get back to sleep after that. And then Kay scared the life out of me when she took the baby out earlier, before I woke up."

Lana tutted. "You shouldn't do that, Kay. Mr Edgeworth is under pressure." She turned back to him. "I assume you've taken some time off work?"

"Well… Not as such." Edgeworth said. "But… Justine came round this morning…"

"Oh, I see…" Lana exclaimed, quietly.

Ema, Gumshoe and Kay were clueless. "What is it with you guys and Justine?" Kay exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Sensitive subject, Kay." Edgeworth replied. "But she was acting really weird. The moment she knew about the baby, she took all my work and ran away."

"That's odd. Maybe she thought she was being cruel to you." Ema explained. "Psychologically, she could-"

"Ema, could you do me a favour?" Lana asked.

"Sure!" She replied.

"Stop talking."

Ema looked down, so Miles tried to lighten her. "It really is a sensitive subject."

Gumshoe was having none of this. "Why? Why is she so cross to you all the time now, sir? We saved her son only a year ago."

"DETECTIVE! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Edgeworth yelled all of a sudden.

There was a brief silence.

"Sorry, sir… I suppose I'd better get going." He said, upset.

"Yeah, Lana, I think we should too?"

Lana was cross. "No, come on guys. Prosecutor Edgeworth is under pressure. Cut him some slack."

The others sat down again. "Sorry. We'll stay and help out for a bit."

Lana smiled and turned back to the Prosecutor. "Miles? Why don't I stay here for a bit? That way you have more help with the baby, and some company as well."

"That would be great, Lana. Thank you!"

The baby rolled over again and woke up.

"I think changing time, Mr Edgeworth."

Edgeworth groaned.

* * *

It was late. Kay, Ema and Gumshoe had gone home. Edgeworth was having serious trouble with Hazel, and Lana was flicking frantically through the baby book.

"Try swinging her slowly, keeping her close to your body."

She looked up to see Edgeworth clumsily tossing his baby around, almost throwing her out of the window. He looked ridiculous, and Hazel was still crying.

"Okay, that's obviously not feasible." She exclaimed. Miles sat down on the chair opposite, the baby still crying a lot.

"It's okay, you really don't have to stay." He said, exhausted. "As soon as she goes down for the night, I'll be able to cope."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "Your hair is a bit out of place, by the way."

Edgeworth looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. His once perfectly styled hair was now sticking up on end, with hints of baby powder being alluded to throughout. Lana giggled a little.

"See? With respect, you need some help around here." Lana explained. "Here, let me try with her."

Miles handed her the crying infant. She rocked it gently in her arms.

All of a sudden, Hazel began to quieten, and as if by magic, she fell asleep right there.

"Wow." Said Miles. "You're really good with her. I should keep you around a lot more."

They both shared a laugh. "As I say," she exclaimed. "I'm here as long as you need me."

Miles smiled properly, and looked into her eyes.

It was at that moment when an odd feeling entered him. It was centred on Lana. He didn't know what it was. He hadn't really felt it before. All he could think about was how much he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her.

Wait, what? He wants her? That can't be right. He had to get away from that.

"Um, okay, I think we should go to bed then. I'll put her down for the night?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. She was sleeping in the spare room down the hall. "And if she wakes up, just leave it to me."

"Thank you so much." Miles said, taking Hazel from her. He walked out of the room. The feeling was still there, thought, still inside him. Had he just felt love?

He shook his head, and headed straight to bed. It had been a very long day.


End file.
